Seamus and Loren sitting in a tree!
by pselJacobs
Summary: Takes place over the course of GOF. Seamus and Loren, despite being on separate Houses, are the best of friends. And that's what they keep telling everyone; that they're just friends. No one believes them. And at the Yule Ball even the two themselves start to doubt it. Not the best at plot sums.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Loren. The rest are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Chapter One

"Excuse me, can I sit in here? All the others are full," a young girl, no more than 11, asked. She was on a train headed to school.

"Sure, come in," the boy, around the same age as her, said.

The girl walked in and sat on the seat across from the boy. She had long, wavy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes as well.

"I'm Seamus, by the way. Seamus Finnigan," the boy, Seamus as she now knew, said. He extended his hand.

"Loren Samuels," she replied, shaking his hand.

"When did you get your letter?" Seamus wondered.

"End of July. You?"  
"Same time."

"I didn't expect it! I didn't even know I was a witch!" When Loren said that she was a witch, it came as no surprise to Seamus. He was one as well; well, a wizard actually. Everyone on the train was one or the other, and the school they were on their way to was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"There was questioning about whether I would be one. My dad's a muggle, but my mum's a witch. So it could've gone either way."

"What's your accent? Scottish?"

"Irish," he answered, rather annoyed.

"Sorry. I've just never heard it before. I've never been out of America."

"America?" Seamus seemed shocked. "I thought you sounded strange! I've never been there! What's it like?"

The two talked and talked all during the ride. Finally they arrived. The joined the other First Years in boats that they rode up to the castle itself. When it was in full view, Loren and Seamus, who were in the same boat, looked to each other in awe. Their jaws stayed dropped when they got inside and looked around at everything. The surprises didn't stop there. They were all gathered on a large stairwell when someone said loudly, "Looks like Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A murmur spread through the group. Even Seamus and Loren, who both had at least one muggle parent, knew about Harry Potter. They looked all around for him, but couldn't find him in the crowd. Before they had time to ask any questions, they were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall.

They were about to be sorted into Houses. Loren and Seamus were hoping to be in the same one, as they had become friends during the trip, and they only knew each other.

McGonagall went in alphabetical order; so Seamus was first of the two. He was placed in Gryffindor. Then came a girl named Hermione Granger. Also Gryffindor. Then, the boy who had announced Harry Potter's presence, Draco Malfoy was put into Slytherin. Then was the famous Harry Potter. The Gryffindor table was deafening when he was sorted into their House.

Later in the alphabet was Loren. She got onto the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head. After some thinking, the hat announced, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table applauded and cheered. Loren was happy to be in a House at Hogwarts, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she wasn't with Seamus.

Closer to the end of the alphabet was a boy named Ron Weasley; Gryffindor.

Being in two separate Houses didn't stop Seamus and Loren from being friends. Over time they became very close and tried to spend as much time together as they could. They even gave each other their House passwords so they could meet in each other's common rooms.

They were now in their Fourth Year. As Seamus lived in Ireland, and Loren had moved to England to live with her grandmother, they saw very little of each other during the summer. So they were both very excited to be getting back to Hogwarts.

On September 1st Loren's grandmother drove her to King's Cross.

"So dear, you have everything you need? Your books? Wand? Broom?"

"Yes Grandma, I have everything," Loren answered. Her grandmother was a witch as well, so her parents felt it right that she should live with her during her time at Hogwarts.

"What about Lucy's food?"  
"What, you think I'm gonna let her starve?" Lucy was Loren's cat that she had gotten her second year. Loren looked back at her pet that was in the backseat in a carrier. She was small and gray with green eyes.

Finally, they arrived at the station. Loren practically leapt out of the car as soon as it had stopped. She quickly helped her grandmother put all her belongings onto a trolley and went in.

To get to the platform for the Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾, she had to run into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She had been scared to do it her first couple years, but now it was normal. He grandmother followed right after her.

As she loaded her luggage on, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Loren!"

She whipped her head around and saw her best friend Seamus standing a couple yards away. A huge smile grew on her face and she ran to him. They collided and wrapped their arms tightly around each other. They stayed like that for a few moments, then pulled apart, still smiling.

"I missed you so much!" Loren exclaimed, putting her arm around his shoulders. Seamus put his arm around her waist and they started to the train door.

"Then how come you only sent half the letters you did last summer?" Seamus asked, with a fake offended tone.

"Sorry, I was working."

"Like, a job?"  
"Not like a job job, but I had to make money. So I was doing a lot of babysitting."

They climbed onto the train and made their way into a compartment.

"So is the babysitting why you couldn't come with me and Dean to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"That, plus my parents came to visit that same weekend and I haven't actually seen them in person since last summer."

"Well, I saw the Weasleys there and Percy was going on and on about some top secret event that's happening at Hogwarts this year."  
"Really? Did he say what it is?"

"Nothing. Now I'm even more excited to get back."

 _First chapter. What do you think? Please no hate in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before they knew it, they had arrived back at school. This year there were large carriages that brought them to the castle. Seamus and Loren climbed into one, and they were joined by the golden trio; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Hello Loren," Hermione greeted her. "Have a nice summer?" "It was fine. My parents came to visit, but that was the most exciting thing that happened," she answered. "We were surprised not to see you at the Quidditch World Cup," Ron said. "You and Seamus learn to breathe without each other?" The two mentioned turned slightly pink, but just rolled their eyes. They were used to comments like that. They had been getting them since first year. Seamus brought the conversation back, "Speaking of the Cup, Ron, has your dad caught the culprit yet?" "Not yet. The Ministry is doing everything they can. Dad's been working non-stop. It's worrying Mum quite a bit." "Culprit? Culprit of what?" Loren asked. "The person who conjured the Dark Mark." Loren just gave him a blank stare. "There's no way you haven't heard. It's been front news of The Daily Prophet for two weeks now!" "My grandmother doesn't read The Daily Prophet. She orders muggle newspapers. Wants to be caught up on events that she can talk to the neighbors about." "Well," Harry began to explain, "the night of the Cup, someone conjured the Dark Mark in the sky after the Death Eaters rioted the campsite." "What's the Dark Mark?" "It's the sign of You-Know-Who," Hermione told her. "And the Death Eaters are his supporters." "Why would they be at the match?" "That's another thing Ministry is trying to figure out," Ron added. "And you couldn't have put this in a letter?" Loren asked, turning to Seamus with her eyebrows raised. "I thought you would've heard, and I know the Dark Arts freak you out," he said. Loren opened her mouth to say something else, but Seamus changed the subject. Turning to Ron again, he asked, "Has Percy told you anything about the "top secret event"?" "He's been dying to get us to pry, but he hasn't actually told us anything." They chatted more about what kinds of possibilities the event could be all the ride to the castle. Before they got to go inside, they heard what sounded like giant flapping wings. Everyone looked up and saw, a giant blue carriage flying through the sky. And coming out of the lake, mast first, was a very large ship. "It must have something to do with the event," Loren whispered to Seamus. When they got inside, they were led right into the Great Hall where the sorting of the First Years, and feast would take place. Since they all had to sit at their House

tables on the first night, Seamus and Loren separated. But because the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables were right next to each other, they didn't have to be too far apart. Loren did have other friends. Hannah Abbott, another Hufflepuff was a good friend of hers. Before the feast they were able to talk and catch up.

Everyone seemed to have heard the rumor about something special happening this year, and they were all very anxious to know what it was; especially after seeing what had arrived. Finally, they were about to find out. Dumbledore stood up and moved to his podium at the front of the room. Everyone paid very close attention to what he was saying, "Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be our home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" He was interrupted by Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, running in and whispering something to him. Dumbledore spoke to him quickly and quietly. It must've been to Filch's satisfaction, because he then left; and Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Excited chatter spread through the room. "Now, for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now, let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

The doors opened and in walked a dozen or so beautiful girls in matching pale blue uniforms. Loren turned to Hannah and pretended to throw up when she saw that butterflies surrounded them. She looked at Seamus and rolled her eyes that he, like every other boy in the room, was standing up to get a better look at them. She felt a twinge in her stomach at the sight, but pushed it away. Instead of thinking about the feeling, she took a roll off one of the plates in front of her and threw it at her friend's head.

"Pig," she joked when he turned to her. He just stuck his tongue out at her. "And now, our friends from the North," Dumbledore went on, "please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." Their entrance could not have been more different than the girls'. The door flew open in marched boys dressed in fur with marching sticks that sent sparks flying when they hit them on the floor. When one particular student entered, more excited murmurs spread through. "Hey," Loren said to Seamus. He turned around. "Who is that?" "That's Viktor Krum. One of the best Seekers in the world. He plays for the Bulgarians." He quickly turned back around to get another look at Krum. Once the new guests had settled at tables, the feast began. Loren had tried joining in with Hannah and the other Hufflepuff girls who were talking about how excited they were to have a whole new group of boys at school this year, but the truth was the Loren couldn't have cared less about them. There was only one boy at Hogwarts she really cared about. Can you guess who? Of course it was Seamus Finnigan. She tried her absolute hardest not to have feelings for him, but failed miserably. She was

pretty sure she was falling in love with him. She hadn't told anyone, not even Hannah or Hermione. And she certainly was not about to tell Seamus. She knew if he ever found out their friendship would be horribly ruined and he would never talk to her again. Still, she liked to fantasize about him declaring his love for her in front of the whole school. But she would just shake herself back to reality, and settle for friendship. When the feast was over, Dumbledore took his place back at his podium to continue talking about the tournament. "Your attention please!" The room quieted. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Loren glanced back over to Seamus and saws him whispering with his friend Dean Thomas, obviously talking about entering. She leaned over to her friend, grabbed his sleeve to pull him to her and whispered, "Enter, and if the tasks don't kill you, I will." "Whatever Mum," he responded. She let him go, giving him a look. "For this reason," Dumbledore was still going on, "the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch." As Mr. Crouch stood up to speak, the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the sky gave off a loud crash of thunder and several people screamed. Suddenly, someone's wand cast a spell towards the clouds that made the storm stop. It was a strange man standing in the front corner of the Great Hall. Loren heard Ron say it was a man named Mad-Eye Moody. She had no idea who he was, but he seemed to know Dumbledore. Moody walked towards the headmaster and shook his hand. As the attention shifted back to Mr. Crouch, he said, "After much deliberation, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The decision is final." Boos, and shouts erupted from the students. Loren couldn't help but be relieved, knowing that now Seamus couldn't enter. Once Dumbledore quieted everyone, he opened a box that produced a large goblet that had a blue fire burning in it. He went on about it, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their mane upon a piece of parchment before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun." With that, they were all sent to bed. Loren decided to spend some time in the Gryffindor Common Room before she went to bed. Inside, the room was a buzz with chatter about the tournament. Fred and George Weasley were bragging about how they were going to create an aging potion in order to enter. "You got to admit, it would be exciting to compete," Seamus said to her. They were sitting on the couch. Loren was lying down with her legs in Seamus' lap. "I have no interest in dying right now, thank you. And please promise me you're not gonna try to loop around the rules and try to find a way to enter."

"Aw Seamy, is the old girlfriend trying to ruin your fun?" Fred teased as he popped up behind the couch. Seamus just ran a hand over his face and said, "She's not my girlfriend." "You two might as well be an item," George continued, coming next to his brother. "You spend enough time together."

"And Merlin knows Seamus talks about you enough Loren," Harry went on. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table next to the couch. Loren tried to stifle laughter as she saw Seamus' face go bright red. "And I think it's time for bed!" he announced, trying to change the subject. "Loren, do you want me to walk you to your House?"

"So you two can get some more alone time together?" Ron joked. The Weasley twins proceeded to make kissing noises at the two of them. Loren just laughed off the embarrassment she was feeling and said, "To save you from what they would say if you did, I'll be fine by myself." She stood up and told him, "Goodnight." He waved at her, and she left.

"I bloody hate every one of you," Seamus told his friends, glaring at them.

 _End of chappie 2! Please favorite/follow/review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Loren headed down to breakfast, expecting to meet up with Seamus in the Great Hall. She took her seat at the Hufflepuff table looking around for him, but didn't see him.

"AAH!" she screamed very loudly when someone came up behind her and poked her in the sides. The Great Hall went silent. Loren whipped her head around and saw Seamus doubled over laughing.

"You little git!" she yelled, standing up and (playfully) punching him. "You know I hate that!"

"It's just so fun," he said, trying to breathe.

"I hate you," she said back, glaring at him.

"No you don't. You love me." Her heart picked up a bit, but then realized what he meant.

"Just...go sit and eat." She turned him around and pushed him away.

"You thought he knew, didn't you?" Hannah asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Everybody knows that you fancy Seamus."

"Shhhhhhh!" Loren quieted her quickly. She looked over her shoulder, but it seemed like he hadn't heard. "You don't need to go shouting it to the whole school."

"I think it's about time you tell him though."

"And why would I do that? I already know he doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know that?"

"Because...because I just know. Now drop it." The two were silent for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast, Seamus and Loren started off to Herbology, since Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had that class together. They were just talking, walking down the corridor when they got stopped.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts' cutest couple." Draco Malfoy stood there with a smug smirk on his face. His best friends Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him wearing the same smirk. "Where are you two little lovebirds off to?"  
"Herbology," they answered plainly. They didn't get embarrassed when Malfoy teased them. They knew he was just full of it and a giant prick.

"I've just had the hardest time thinking of what to call you. Searen? Leamus?"

"Oh goodness, you are so creative. I am so embarrassed," Loren replied in a monotone voice.

Seamus snickered then said, "Just let us by Malfoy."

The three Slytherins let them go past. But as soon as they were a little ways, Draco started up, "Seamus and Loren, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-GG-I-N-G!"

They could hear the three dying of laughter behind them.

"Wow, you know, he is so original. We've definitely never heard that one before," Seamus commented, dripping with sarcasm. Loren chuckled, and they kept heading towards the greenhouse.

"I hate the word snogging," she said as they entered the greenhouse. "I prefer 'kissing'."

"It means the same thing," Seamus told her.

"But snogging sounds so...gross. I mean, snog? It sounds like something pigs eat. Kissing sounds much more romantic. Why can't everyone just speak American?"

The two went back and forth on this until Professor Sprout came in and started class.

After, Seamus had Care of Magical Creatures, and Loren had Potions. They said they'd see each other at lunch and separated.

When she got to the dungeon where Potions class took place, she took her seat next to her class partner, Cedric Diggory.

"Hello Loren," he greeted her.

"Hey," she said back. As they started working on their assignment, Loren continued to him, "Word around the common room is that you're putting your name in the Goblet tonight?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I am. I'm a bit nervous to be honest."

"Don't wanna be picked?"  
"It's not that. It would be great to compete. It would just be a lot of pressure."

"Well, if you're chosen, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll be your number one fan."

"I bet Seamus would just love that." He looked over at her through the corners of his eyes and saw her pretending to be concentrating on her potion. He just laughed lightly and turned back to his work.

Cedric and Loren walked together to the Great Hall for lunch, still talking about the tournament. She said goodbye to him when Seamus called out from the Gryffindor table, "Loren! Come sit with us!"

She walked to the table and sat between him and Neville. When she sat down and got to see Seamus up close, she noticed he had soot on his face.

"Not again Seamus," she said to him. "What happened this time?"

"It wasn't my fault!" he cried, wiping his napkin over his face. "It's those bloody Skrewts Hagrid's got us caring for."

"I'm sorry, a-a Skrewt?"

"Weird little buggers," Ron chimed in. "Hargid knows nothing about them."

"Except now we know that they can explode out of one end of their bodies," Seamus put in.

"Well gee, I can't wait for Hagrid's class now," Loren said, sarcastically.

"Just be glas you don't have the class with Slytherin," Harry told her. "Malfoy and his goonies just like to make it a living hell. Especially for Hargid."

"Speak of the devil," Ron whispered, gesturing towards the entrance to the Hall. They looked and there stood Draco with, as always, Crabbe and Goyle by his sides. Seeing the group of Gryffindors, and one Hufflepuff, giving him dirty looks, he smirked and strutted over to them.

"Enjoy class today all? Never really cared for magical creatures. But seeing one blow up in Finnigan's face really made me grow on them." Loren could tell Seamus was gritting his teeth, eager to respond, but Loren put a calming hand on his shoulder and glared up at the blonde boy. He paid no attention to her and kept talking, "Pity underage wizards aren't allowed to be in the running for the tournament. Your family could really do with that thousand Galleons, eh Weasley?" Ron just rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't worth his time to say something. "As if you would be the Hogwarts champion. I would be the one to lead this school to victory."

"You actually think you would stand a chance against Harry?" Loren came back.

Draco's smirk turned into a death stare. "Who asked your opinion, you pathetic mudblood?"

That was it. Seamus burst up from his seat and pointed his wand in Draco's face. "Take it back," he whispered harshly. "Take it back now Malfoy."

Draco was trying his best to not be scared, stopping Crabbe and Goyle from tackling Seamus. "What are you going to do? Blow me up like one of your potions?"

"I can do it on purpose too, you know." He pressed in on him when Loren stood up.

"He's not worth it Seamus. Calm down," she said soothingly.  
Seamus kept his gaze on Draco for a few moments, then slowly lowered his wand. He then noticed that every student in the room had their eyes on him.

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend. Don't know what you could possibly see in her though. She's repulsive."

Seamus snapped and punched Draco in the face. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room.

Suddenly, the entrance doors swung open and in walked Pansy Parkinson leading Snape over to the Gryffindor table. Without even asking what happened, Snape said, "Miss Parkinson, why don't you bring Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Pansy took hold of Draco's arm, that one that wasn't covering his eye, and led him away. When they were gone, Snape turned to Seamus. "Detention Mr. Finnigan, and 10 points from Gryffindor." He turned to walk away, but Loren called after him.

"But Professor, it was Draco that started it! He was being a jerk to me, and Seamus was just standing up for me!"

"Detention to you as well Miss Samuels. And 10 points from Hufflepuff," he replied without even turning around; then walked out.

Seamus and Loren sat back down, looking defeated.

"It must be worth it though, to have punched Malfoy," Neville said to Seamus.

"You're just the second person who's ever had the guts to hit him," Ron added.

"Second? Who was the first?" Seamus asked. Harry and Ron looked over to Hermione who was turning red and trying to hide a grin.

 _Reviews are love!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, while everyone else got to be in the Great Hall watching students put their names in the Goblet of Fire, Loren and Seamus were on their hands and knees cleaning the Slytherin bathrooms.

Loren was in one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom, washing a toilet. "This is so unfair," she called out to Seamus who was scrubbing sinks. "Malfoy was the one who was being a prat. He should be in here doing the dirty work."

"He's such an ass. Thinks he above everyone else. Where does he get off calling you a..." He trailed off.

"You know, I never said thank you for sticking up for me like that. Why did you?"

"Are you really asking that question?" he came back.

"Well, you usually don't waste your time on Draco. And you don't get defensive when he calls Hermione a...that."

"Hermione's not my best friend. She's not one of the most important people in the world to me. I don't love her like I love you." A small smile spread on Loren's face. Of course she wished he meant "I love you" in the way she would wanted him to, but she accepted it. They went back to cleaning in silence.

When she was on her last toilet, she noticed something behind it. "What is that?" she asked herself it was some black material. She carefully picked it up and screamed, throwing it, when she realized what it was.

Seamus came running. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. She pointed to the material on the floor. It was a pair of black boxers. He rolled his eyes and said, "You are such a girl."

"Oh yeah, you pick them up and put them in the hamper then Mr. Man!"

Seamus looked to her then to the clothing. He bent down and picked them up between his index finger and thumb and started to walk away. When he thought Loren was out of sight, he bolted for the hamper and threw them in.

"I saw that," she said. He turned and saw her leaning out of the stall. She grinned and started laughing. He joined as they tried to have fun while they finished their detention.

Finally they were done. After Snape inspected and approved, barely, of their work, he let them go. By this time, the Great Hall was just about empty. A couple were left behind admiring the Goblet.

"Do you want to come to the Gryffindor common room?" Seamus asked her.

"I can just imagine what your friends would say if we came back together after spending all night, just the two of us. So to save you from embarrassment I think I'll just go back to Hufflepuff."

"It's stupid, how people can't just wrap their minds around the fact that we're just friends. Is it really that hard for a boy and a girl to be friends and not have feelings for each other? I mean, you're like my sister."

With each word he said, the knot in Loren's stomach grew tighter. This just confirmed that, as she had already known, he had no interest in her that way.

"Loren? Hello?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Wh-what? Sorry."

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about someone...thing! Something, I mean." She could feel her face get hot.

"Someone? Who is this someone, eh?" Without even looking at him, she could tell he was wearing the grin he had whenever he was amused.

"No one important."

"Do you fancy someone Loren?"

"It's none of your business."

"It bloody well is my business! Is it someone in my House, cause if it is I could set you up?"

"It was nothing like that," she lied. "I was just thinking about...Malfoy, and the good for nothing prat he is."

"If you say so."

"I do. This is my House entrance. Goodnight." Before he could say anything else, she gave the password and hurried in.

The next day went by very normally. But the best part was when Draco came in at breakfast with a black eye. Seamus and Loren, who was again sitting with the Gryffindors, tried their best to keep from laughing. The normalcy stopped at dinner.

That night was the night the three champions were going to be announced. One would be from Hogwarts, one from Beauxbatons, and one from Durmstrang.

After dinner, Dumbledore went to the podium and began, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" It was silent. Everyone was staring up at the Goblet as Dumbledore used his magic to get a name. The fire glowed red and a piece of parchment flew out of it. Dumbledore caught it and read, "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!" The room went wild. Everyone knew he was going to be the one to be chosen. Another name came out and Dumbledore went on, "The champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour." Everyone was cheering but the boys were applauding the loudest. Hannah and Loren looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Then the last name appeared. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table exploded. They didn't never got much attention as a House, so this was a very exciting moment. "Excellent!" Dumbledore said when all three were up at the front. "We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory; the Tri-Wizard Cup!" He unveiled the magnificent cup, and everyone applauded and cheered. But they got quiet as the fire turned red again and another piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it and looked at. He mumbled something that no one could hear, and then shouted out, "Harry Potter?" Confused murmurs sprang up all around the room. Loren looked to Harry and saw he was frozen. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore cried again. Slowly, Harry walked up to the front. Students were yelling and jeering horrible things at him, like he was a cheater.

Professor McGonagall led the champions, including Harry, into another room. Once they were gone, Dumbledore ordered everyone to return to their dormitories.

Loren met up with Seamus and Dean outside the Great Hall and they started walking. "Did Harry tell you he tried to enter?" she asked them.

"He didn't tell us anything," Dean told her. "He actually had seemed glad he couldn't enter."

"I don't even think Hermione or Ron knew anything. Ron looked pissed," Seamus added.

"You don't think he-" she had started to say but then was interrupted by the Hufflepuff prefect dragging her away.

"This way Loren. We have orders," she was told.

"Bye I guess," she called to the two boys.

In the Hufflepuff common room, flames were being thrown.

"This isn't fair!" a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley was yelling. "Harry obviously did this on purpose! He just couldn't let someone else be in the spotlight."

"How could he possibly have done that though? He's not old enough," another girl named Susan Bones responded. "There's no way he could've gotten past the age line."

"He defeated You-Know-Who before," Ernie Macmillian commented. "A bet he could get past a simple age line."

"What about you Samuels?" a student named Bernard Maltby asked her. "You spend more time with the Gryffindors than any of us. Did Potter it?"  
"I know as much as you all. So please leave me out of this," she answered plainly.

As the arguing continued, Loren decided to go to bed, not wanting to deal with it anymore. She had trouble falling asleep, knowing tomorrow would be an interesting day.

 _Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Loren was hoping everything would be alright. She was wrong. The second she walked into the Great Hall, she could feel the tension. She saw at the Gryffindor table that Harry was farther away from everyone, only Hermione sitting with him. Even Ron was sitting with...Seamus. She walked over to where they were sitting and said to Seamus, "Come here." He followed her to outside the room. "What's going on with Ron and Harry?" She asked.

"Ron's pissed at Harry for not telling him he entered." "Wait, he actually thinks he entered himself?" He nodded. "Do you think that too?" "It's all over school that Harry found some way around the underage rule." "So you're just gonna believe a rumor?" "Maybe. Are you saying you believe Harry? "I believe that there's no way he could've put his name in himself. And besides, we know Harry. He would never do something that stupid." "It's him who you fancy then, eh?" "Why would you possibly think that?" "You're taking his side over what I think! I mean, come on, it's only logical!" "Over what you think? Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I can't have my own opinions! I mean, you're choosing to believe a rumor over what I think! And you think you're being logical? You're just being stupid!" "That's rich, coming from you! Forget being a mudblood, you're doing so bad in class that you might as well have been a bloody muggle!" They both froze. He immediately wanted to take it all back. "Loren, I-" Seamus tried to apologize, but she just held up her hand to quiet him, and turned to walk away, leaving him in the corridor. He watched her go in and sit next to Harry. He wanted to go over and beg her forgiveness, tell her he meant none of it. But he knew she needed time to cool down before he talked to her. So he just went back in and sat across from Ron, not eating any more of his breakfast. The rest of the day went by slowly. Loren and Seamus weren't talking and neither were Harry and Ron. Hermione, unfortunately for her, was the go between for the two pairs. And it continued into the next day. Harry, Loren and Neville were spending time by the lake. Neville was examining plants that were growing in the lake, and the other two were sitting against a nearby tree. "Amazing. Amazing," Neville kept saying to himself. "Neville!" Harry snapped. "You're doing it again." "Oh right, sorry." "Can I put a silencing spell on him or something?" Loren whispered to Harry. "He's one of the only people talking to me. So no," Harry told her. He then picked up the book Neville had been reading. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" "Moody gave it to me. The day we had tea," Neville explained. He then saw people behind them and waved. The other two looked around the tree and saw Hermione, Ginny and Ron walking towards them. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back against the tree.

"Omigod, go to them," Loren said, standing and pulling him up. They met them, but didn't go all the way to them. Hermione was whispering something to Ron, something along the lines of "Tell him yourself." But Ron pushed her forward and she walked up to Harry.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid was looking for you," she said. "Is that right? Well...what?" "Uh..." Hermione walked back to Ron, again telling him not to drag her into this, but reluctantly came back. "Dean was told by Pavarti that...Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

She started to walk away when Harry started, "Well you can tell Ronald-" "I'm not an owl!" she stopped him. Then , like she remembered something, turned back again and said to Loren, "And Loren, I can't believe I'm doing this for you both as well but, Seamus said to tell you if I saw you that he wants to talk and won't take no as an answer." "Well you can tell him PBHT!" she answered, blowing her tongue as her response. "This is ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed. "You and Seamus are the closest best friends I have ever known, second to you and Ron, Harry, who are also being stupid. Loren, what did he say to you?" Loren didn't answer. She just crossed her arms and went back to the tree. Hermione sighed and walked away, leaving with Ginny and Ron. Harry went back and sat next to Loren who had her face in her knees. "He really must've messed up for you to be this mad at him considering how much you feel for him," he said. She looked up at him. "You know?" "Everyone knows. It's pretty obvious. Except to him of course. He's thick when it comes to things like that." She scoffed. "He's thick when it comes to a lot of things." "What happened?" She took a breath and said, "He told me that I'm so bad at magic that, forget being a mudblood, I'm basically a muggle." "You know he didn't mean that," he said back without missing a beat. "He sounded pretty damn sure." "He cares too much for you to have meant a word of that." "Harry's right you know," Neville piped in, having been listening to everything. "You should hear the way he talks about you. He pretty much thinks you're bloody perfect. A bit sickening really." All Loren did in response to that was roll her eyes. "Look, believe us or not," Harry continued, "just give him a chance." "We'll see," she responded. "I've gotta go. Homework." She stood up and left. Walking back to her House, she was thinking about what Harry and Neville had said. Did he just say it because he was frustrated with her at the time? Did he really think she was perfect? Did he really care about her? Did he- "Woah!" She was dragged out of her thoughts when she got pulled into a nearby broom closet. "What the hell?" Then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw who pulled her in. "Seamus?"

"Hi." "Hi? You pulled me into a dark closet and all you say is hi?" "I needed to talk to you and wouldn't listen." "So you think kidnapping me is the way?" "Well, you're talking to me, so it's a start." "And now I'm done. Bye." She started to open the door, but he stopped her. "No you're not. Please, just hear me out." "I'm not interested." "I don't want to fight with you." "You should've thought about that before you insulted me with the one word you know I hate. The word you hit Malfoy for calling me. I have never once brought up your bloodline, not even in a joking way, because I know you don't like it! So I'm sorry that I don't feel like hearing you beg for my forgiveness for something you never should've said!" With that, she stormed out, leaving Seamus in the dark.

 _More coming! But it'll come faster with reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I mean, technically Ron did tell you," Loren said to Harry the next day as they were walking down the corridor. He had just finished telling her about why Hagrid had wanted to see him last night. He showed him that fighting a dragon would be the first task. Hagrid also told him that Ron knew.

"How? Explain to me, please."

"He had Hermione say that Pavarti told Dean who told..." she paused, "that Hargid wanted to see you."

"That's not telling me he knew about what the task was. He should've told me that-"

They were stopped by two students standing in the doorway to the courtyard.

"Like the badge?" the boy jeered, showing them his badge. It had a picture of Cedric on it, and then changed into a gross green picture of Harry with the caption "Potter Stinks".

"Excuse us," Harry tried to be polite. When they wouldn't move, Loren rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him, pushing through the two. When Harry saw Cedric with his friends, he started over to him, Loren behind him. As they got nearer, Cedric's friends noticed and started hurling insults.

"Can I have a word?" he asked Cedric, ignoring them.

"Alright," Cedric answered. Loren waited by the rest of the group while the two went off.

"So, this is where your true loyalty lies," one of the boys, Brendon Halkirk stated.

"Excuse me?" Loren questioned.

"Hanging around with that Gryffindor traitor instead of supporting your own House."

"I'm not choosing Gryffindor over Hufflepuff. I'm just standing by my friend who's going through hard times right now. Cedric knows this."

"Leave Loren alone mate," Cedric said waking back over with Harry. "She's doing nothing wrong."

"Just telling her the truth," Brendon replied.

"Come on Loren," Harry said to her.

"Thanks again," Cedric said to Harry before the two walked away. Harry nodded.

They started walking when Harry suddenly turned to the doorway. Loren quickly followed after him. But she stopped short when she saw Harry was face to face with Ron and Seamus. As Harry and Ron were having words, Seamus saw Loren just standing there, a little ways back. He tried to move to her, but she turned and walked away. He just watched her go.

The next day was the day of the first task. Everyone from all three schools were gathered in the stands to watch. Loren was standing with Hannah and the rest of the Hufflepuffs, ready to cheer on Cedric; Loren was also rooting for Harry as well.

Loren could see Seamus further down in the stands with Dean and Ron. She tried her best to keep him off her mind. She figured it would be easier once the task started. When it began, everyone gasped when they saw a dragon being brought out. Even Loren was shocked, having never seen a dragon in real life before. The objective was to collect the golden egg that the dragon was guarding.

Cedric was the first out. He successfully completed the task. Then was Fleur, and third was Viktor. They as well got hold of the egg. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

He timidly made his way out onto the field. There was some cheering for him. He saw the egg and went towards it, but was stopped when the dragon appeared. Everyone screamed.

As he battled the dragon, Loren's mind was still on Seamus. So much so that whenever Harry made a move or was attacked, she saw Seamus.

Harry had summoned a broom and flown away, the dragon right behind him. The crowd got silent when he was out of sight. Hannah looked over to Loren and saw her grasping her forearms so tight that her knuckles were paper white, and her eyes were glued on the field.

"Are you okay? Lor?" She put her hand on her shoulder and it seemed to snap the other girl out of her trance.

"What? Oh, I-I'm fine. I just...was thinking about...what if it had been..."

"Just talk to him. Everything'll work out."

Finally, the task was over when Harry came flying back in and picked up the egg. The crowd's cheering was deafening. Everyone booked it out of the stands to meet the champions outside the stadium. The Durmstrangs went to Viktor, the Beauxbatons went to Fleur, and most of Hogwarts went to Harry; with the exception of Hufflepuff, which was crowding around Cedric, Loren included. She figured she would congratulate Cedric now and join the Gryffindor celebration in their common room.

In the Gryffindor common room, everyone was celebrating the Harry's victory in the first task. George and Fred lifted him on their shoulders.

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry," George said.

"Lose and leg," Fred went on.

"Or an arm."

"Pack it all in together-"

"Never!" the twins finished together.

Loren watched as Seamus handed Harry his golden egg. He had been avoiding her. "Go on Harry, what's the clue?" he asked Harry.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked the crowd. They all cheered. "You want me to open it?" Everyone cheered again. But the cheering was cut off when Harry opened the egg and a loud screeching came out of it. He closed it very quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" came Ron's voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him, and when he and Harry looked at each other, the atmosphere got very awkward.

"Alright everyone," Fred spoke, "go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

Everyone went about their business in different parts of the room. Loren walked over to where Seamus was, with Dean and Neville.

"Um," she said, trying to get his attention. All three looked up. "Can I-can I talk to you, Seamus?"  
"So now you want to talk to me," he came back.

"Will you let me?" Seamus looked at her for a minute, and then to the boys, who took that as their signal to leave. It was silent between them for a few moments with them just staring at each other. "I just..." Loren started. "Watching the first task, I couldn't help but think...what if it had been you? If it was you in danger like that, and I had to watch," her voice was cracking slightly, "I don't know what I would do." She shut her eyes tight, willing herself not to let tears slip.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's not me. I'm not competing. I'm not in danger." He pulled her in and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Seamus," she told him. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was being incredibly stupid. I absolutely meant none of it." They pulled away and Loren wiped her eyes. "Do I have my best friend back?"

"Forever."

 _Hope you liked it_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next task wasn't until February, so things went back to normal. Well, as "normal" as things can get at Hogwarts. The weather was getting colder as winter neared. That also meant Christmas was coming. And this Christmas at Hogwarts was going to be a little different.

They found out the surprise in early December. Ron's mother had sent him ghastly dress robes, as had other boys' mums. Some of the girls received ball gowns in the mail. They had no idea what they were getting them for until one day when the Houses separated and the Heads told them what was happening. There was going to be a dance. An actual school dance, although it was more formally known as the Yule Ball. The students were told it was a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The girls seemed far more excited about this than the boys.

"So, how are the dance lessons going?" Loren asked Seamus one night at dinner. McGonagall was having the Gryffindor House have weekly dance lessons, to make sure none of them would embarrass her at the ball.

"Oh they are just going splendidly," Seamus answered her, sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad."  
"No really, he is," Neville spoke up. "He keeps stepping on his partners, and dropping them, and-"

"Thank you Neville," Seamus stopped him, turning red. "I think we all get it."

Loren giggled, but changed the subject. "Have you asked anyone yet Neville?"

"I asked Hermione, but she's already got a date."

"Ron? Please tell me it's Ron." She said this quietly.

"Please, do you really think he's going to make a move like that? But anyways, I then asked Ginny and she said yes."

"Aw, good for you." She smiled at him.

"What about you mate," Neville aimed to Seamus. "Get the nerve to ask _someone_?"

"I will ask _someone_ when I'm good and ready, thank you," he said back.

"And this someone would be...?" Loren asked.

"No one, it's no one. Just, drop it. Please."

"Sure, fine."

It was quiet for a minute, then Neville spoke again after looking between the two of them. "So Loren, anyone you're hoping will ask you?"

"I'm probably going to end up not even going."

"What?" they both questioned.

"You've got to go!" Seamus told her. "If I'm going, you're going."

"I'm not going without a date, and I doubt I'll get asked. I'm not exactly someone's dream girl. I've never been asked out during any year by a guy, so why should that change now?" She looked down and played with her food.

"Because boys are stupid and thick when it comes to seeing what's right in front of them," Neville said. Loren didn't see, but he was staring down Seamus when he said that. Seamus just gave him a look. But then he turned to look at Loren.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course a guy is gonna ask you. I mean, you're-you're...you're kind, smart, funny...beautiful." They both turned red at the last word he said. "So-so, you see, someone will ask." He quickly turned back to his food. Neville muttered something about them being as bad as someone else, but neither of the two heard him.

Everyone seemed to be pairing off over the next few days. Harry and Ron got dates, finally, after both being turned down by the girls they asked (Harry asked Cho Chang originally, and Ron asked/screamed at Fleur). But in the end, Harry was going with Pavarti, and Ron with Padama. Loren gave up any hope she had of Seamus asking her. He had even told her he was thinking about asking Lavender Brown. Loren had been asked by a couple boys, but she turned them down. She knew it would be too painful to go and see Seamus with someone else. So she accepted that she just was not going to go.

That night, she left Hufflepuff House, heading to Gryffindor to work on homework with Seamus. Little did she know what she was walking into.

"So, what are you up to Finnigan?" George asked Seamus. They were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Homework," he answered, not looking up.

"Loren's coming by, right?" Fred wondered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought-"

"-you should be a gentleman-"

"-and wait for her-"

"-by the door," George finished.

Seamus put down his quill and looked to them. "You two are up to something."

"Nonsense," the twins answered at the same time.

"I think I'm fine waiting for her here, thank you." Fred and George looked to each other, then each took one of Seamus' arms and carried him over to the door; all the while Seamus shouting at them to put him down.

"Fine," they answered together again. They put him down and let him go.

"You two are mental," Seamus commented, then went to move. But he found he couldn't. He was stuck in his spot. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Before they could answer, Loren came in. Smiling, she greeted Seamus and the twins. She looked back at her friend and saw he was glaring at the Weasleys. "What's wrong?"

"Try to move," he said, not taking his eyes of the boys.

Loren looked confused, but did what he said and discovered she was stuck too. She looked up and sent daggers to Fred and George. "What did you do?"

"Just a simple sticky charm," George replied, grinning.

"And the point of it?"

"So you two can't run away," Fred told them, also grinning.

"And why would we-" Seamus started to ask why but was interrupted by Fred waving his wand above their heads. They looked up and saw mistletoe grow. They looked at each other, each blushing furiously, then back to the twins. "Let us go."

"The charm will wear off as soon as you two kiss," George explained, very matter-of-factly. By now, the entirety of the common room had their eyes on them, waiting.

There was probably about a full minute of awkward silence, then Seamus exclaimed, "Oh whatever!" and grabbed Loren by the shoulders and crashed their lips together. He had meant to pull away immediately, but instead lingered for a few moments. The room was cheering and clapping, but neither of them heard it as they pulled apart. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, then Seamus turned to the brothers and said, after clearing his throat, "There. You happy?"  
"Very," they answered in sync.

Loren and Seamus found that they could now move and hurried over to the table Seamus was at before, and started their homework.

They were normal with each other while working, except they wouldn't look each other in the eye, and every time their hands would accidentally touch, they would draw back immediately and turn pink.

When it got to be late, Loren decided it was time for her to leave. She and Seamus said goodnight, and she turned to go.

"Hey, Loren?" Seamus called after her, stopping her. She turned back to him. He suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. "Has, um, are-are you going to the Yule Ball with anyone?"

"No. Why?" She felt her cheeks get very hot and she felt very nervous, hoping she knew what he was about to say.

"Well," he swallowed very hard. "I was, well, uh, won-wondering if maybe...you wanted to go with me?"

Loren had to dig her nails into her hand to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure Seamus. That'd be great."

Seamus bit his lip as a grin spread across his face. "Awesome. Uhm, I'll meet you there?"

"Perfect. So, I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Later."

She walked to the door, then turned back to wave to him. He waved back, and she left. She ran back to her dorm. She had so much to tell Hannah.

The time between that night and the night of the Yule Ball dragged according to Loren. But finally, it arrived. She tried to avoid Seamus all that day, feeling as though she would puke if she saw him before.

That night, she and Hannah helped each other with their hair and makeup. Hannah had her strawberry blonde hair in a fancy updo, while Loren let her hair down and curled it.

Loren loved her dress. It was long, pale pink and flowy. The straps and bodice were sequined, and a pink sash ran around her waist.

"Oh Lore!" Hannah cried when her friend was dressed. "You look gorgeous! Seamus is gonna flip!"

"I hope he likes it," she said quietly, looking in the mirror.

The two left and made their way to the Great Hall. When they walked in, they separated, Hannah seeing her date. Loren looked around for Seamus, and found him talking with Dean. She got extremely nervous seeing him and felt like running away. But she took a breath, went to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and when he saw her his jaw dropped. He tried to speak but all that came out were stutters.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"You-you look..." he started, finding his voice.

For a moment, she thought he was going to say there was something wrong with her dress. "What? Do I look okay?" She looked down at herself then back at him.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you are." She smiled, blushing. He offered her his arm and they walked inside.

The Yule Ball officially started when the champions and their dates made their way down the aisle that the other students had made. Each school applauded their competitor as the pairs made their way to the dance floor. When the music started, Seamus and Loren tries their best to stifle their laughter while watching Harry.

"Okay, as bad a dancer I am, at least I'm not as awkward as Harry," he told her. Other couples eventually joined in on the dancing. Loren looked to her date, hoping he might ask her to dance. But he just looked to her awkwardly and said, "I'm getting tired of standing. Let's sit." Before she could say anything, he quickly moved to a table. She followed, a little disappointed.

Everyone there seemed to be having a lot fun; except for, as Loren noticed, Harry, Ron and their dates, who were just sitting at a table, away from everyone. Loren was anxious to actually dance, but Seamus seemed to have no interest. He finally seemed to come alive though when another boy from Durmstrang came over to ask Loren to dance.

"Actually, I was just about to ask her myself," he claimed.

"You were?" she questioned.

"Yes."

She looked at him, amused, then said to the Durmstrang student, "Sorry, but he is my date." She took Seamus' hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

A fast song had just ended and everyone got with their dates because a slow song had started. Loren and Seamus just stared at each other for a moment, then he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in. She put her arms around his neck, and they swayed to the music. After a little while, they had come so close together that their chests were pressed up against one another's. She dared herself to put her head on his shoulder, and when she did that, he rested his chin on the top of her head. They were so close together that they could feel each other's heart beats, both of which were beating very fast. They didn't even know it when the song ended. They had stayed in their close positions until they heard the screaming from people around them, meaning a fast song came up again.

"Do you want to get some air?" he asked her when they pulled apart.

"Sure."

They walked out and into the courtyard. They were very quiet. Loren tried speaking first, "So you're not as bad a dancer as you let on."  
"Well, don't tell anyone this because I will deny it, but I may have actually practiced."

"Oh really? You just danced all around your dormitory alone?"  
"Not alone." Loren's stomach tightened. "Neville helped." Loren's stomach relaxed and she started laughing. Seamus rolled his eyes, and without her realizing, he stopped as she continued on. Suddenly, she felt something very cold hit her back. She let out a slight scream and whipped around. She saw Seamus laughing at her. "You little prat!" She picked up a snowball as well and threw it back at him. It hit him in his chest. "HA!" she exclaimed. They very quickly got into a heated snowball fight. Snow was being whipped back and forth at high speeds between the two of them. It only stopped when Seamus threw one and it hit Loren in the stomach, making her fall to the ground.

"Loren!" he exclaimed running over to her. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me up." He put his hand out and she took it. But before he could pull her up, she pulled him down to her and the two were again fighting with snow; trying to shove it in each other's faces and get it in the other's hair. They took a break to catch their breath from laughing so hard. He was hovering over her, with his hands on the outsides of her shoulders. They stared at each other and smiled. They quickly got up though when they heard voices of people coming their way. They quickly ran back into the castle to the corridor outside the Great Hall. They went a little ways down and sat on a window ledge.

"That was close," he commented.

"No kidding." They looked to each other and started laughing. "This has been so much fun tonight, Seamus. I'm so glad you asked me."

"Me too. You remember when Neville was asking me if I was going to invite someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well...well, I want to tell you that that someone was, um...never mind."

"No! You can't do that! Now you have to tell me!"

"No way! It's too embarrassing. You'll just laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise! Now tell me!" She put her hand down, expecting to touch the bench they were on, but instead it landed on top of his hand. They looked down at their hands and then back up at each other. Neither said anything, their eyes locked on each other. Seamus timidly lifted his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. They had started to lean in and were only centimeters apart when they pulled back suddenly. They heard a girl yelling, "Ron you ruin everything!"

"That's Hermione," Loren said. They looked at each other, both knowing what had just almost happened, then Loren broke the gaze by standing up and going to Hermione. Seamus followed. They found her sitting on the steps outside the Great Hall hugging her knees and crying.

"Hermione?" Loren said quietly, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?"

"It's all his fault!" she cried. "He ruined it! If he had just..." she trailed off and started crying again.

Loren looked to Seamus and said, "I've got her. You should head back to your dormitory. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, um, alright then." He went up the stairs, stopped to look back at her, then walked off.

 _Here's a pic of Loren's dress in case you are interested:_ images/Two%20Straps%20Fitted%20Bodice%20V%20Back%20Light%20Pink%20Applique%20Prom%


End file.
